


【忍岳】觅欢

by zoey_lee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee





	【忍岳】觅欢

帝趣堂，冰帝集团旗下的子公司，主营情趣用品设计和销售，位于冰帝大厦24楼。此时，设计师总监向日岳人正在办公室里研究着设计图，办公室的门却突然被助理敲开了。

“向日先生，有您的快件哦～”助理的手上抱着一个很大又看起来特别严实的箱子，笑得一脸暧昧，“是忍足医生送来的，生日礼物吧？”

“辛苦了，给我吧～”从助理手上接过了箱子，嘴上露出了一抹微笑。忍足平时工作那么忙，亏他还想着自己的生日。

“那我先出去咯，向日先生生日快乐！”

“谢谢～”

待助理关上门，岳人把箱子抱到了自己的办公桌上，拆开了最外层的纸箱。纸箱里还有一个透明的密封塑料盒，塑料盒里是一大束玫瑰，玫瑰中间还夹着一张小卡片。

 

岳人打开塑料盒，一阵香气就向鼻间袭来，其中似乎还混合着不属于玫瑰花的甜腻气息，却并不违和，反而让人觉得很舒服。岳人探头嗅了嗅，然后抽出花朵中的那张卡片——

亲爱的岳人宝贝：

生日快乐！  
虽然错过了你人生中的很多个生日，但我会用以后的日子一一补上～  
一会亲自带蛋糕给你，一定要乖乖在办公室等着我哦～

你的亲亲爱人，  
侑士

“哼，臭不要脸！”虽然嘴上这么说着，可脸上的笑容却更加甜蜜，思绪也飘回了一年多以前，自己和忍足重遇的那天......

 

岳人大学学的是工业设计专业。这本是个热门的行业，可岳人却因为得罪了学校里的教授而无法拿到毕业证书，因而很难找到一份满意的工作。说是得罪，其实岳人也并没有做错什么，也只能怪自己长了一幅漂亮的脸蛋，被觊觎了许久。教授多次明示暗示想要与他发生关系，都被他拒绝后，居然以毕业为要挟。可岳人也是宁折不弯的，所以最后没能够顺利毕业。

正当岳人在为找工作烦恼时，他的中学同学迹部景吾找到了他。说是冰帝集团下要开一家新的子公司，需要招聘一些设计师，问岳人有没有兴趣试试。

“情趣用品？！这也有点......”岳人向来心思单纯，听到这四个字就不自觉地红了脸。

“哈，你想什么呢……本大爷做的可不是什么肮脏的勾当。性这种东西，本来就是人类最原始的需求啊……让你做的事情，也只是为了让人们能够更愉快地满足自己这项需求罢了……其实，和忍足这个生殖科医生也是没什么区别的。”在提到忍足这两个字的时候，迹部偷偷看了一眼对面的岳人，不意外地看见他炸了毛。

“别跟我提这个人！”当年明明是关系最好的两个人，可忍足回关西读大学之后竟然整整一个月没有联系他，手机关机短信不回...这件事岳人至今还怀恨在心，即使后来忍足来道歉他也不愿意原谅，久而久之两人就断了联系......

“好好好，不提。那，我的提议你要不要考虑看看？冰帝毕竟是大公司，来这边工作几年，以后你想跳槽也能方便些。”

岳人觉得迹部说的挺有道理，自己也确实需要一份工作来谋生，于是便点头答应了。

没想到这工作一做就是四年。起初只是画些情趣内衣的设计图，后来迹部说岳人的理科头脑好，光做服装设计太屈才，就开始让他参与按摩棒、跳蛋这种电子机械用品的设计。几年来岳人设计的情趣用品都稳居公司销售榜前五，再加上有迹部这个靠山，在公司算是混得风生水起，一步步坐上了首席设计师的位置。

只是，即便有天赋又努力，总架不住也会有思维枯竭的时候。这次的任务是一款飞机杯，还有两周就要交设计稿了，可岳人办公桌上的图纸还是空空荡荡的，座位上也不见人影……

而在离冰帝大厦两条马路的商业街上，一块写着“觅欢”的霓虹灯招牌下，这个原本该在办公室奋笔做设计的人却站在那。岳人看了看招牌，又看了看手上的名片，名片上同样写着“觅欢”两字。

“如果没有思路的话，不如试试去这个地方体验一下看看？”这天早上，是迹部把这张名片交到他手里的。

岳人在门口犹豫了一会儿，最终还是踏出了那一步，走进了“觅欢”。

店里灯光昏暗，空无一人，只有一个大型的电子机器，如同拉面店的自助点餐机。

「欢迎光临觅欢，首先，请选择您喜欢的颜色」岳人走到机器面前的时候机器做出了提示。这句话的下面出了许多个按钮，每个按钮都是不同的颜色，上面还标注了每种颜色的名称。岳人扫了一眼面板上显示的颜色，最终选择了“魅蓝”，然后确认付款。

魅惑的蓝色啊……不知怎么的，脑海中竟然浮现出了那个人的身影。明明已经四年多没有联系了……岳人甩了甩脑袋，想把这个人影从大脑中甩走。这时，面前的机器又有了动静：

「请按照箭头指示向前走，您的小牛郎已在房间里恭候，准备为您带来极致的高潮享受」与此同时，地上浮现出了萤光的箭头，岳人便顺着箭头走向了为他指示的房间。

推开房门，房间里的布置和“魅蓝”这个名字十分吻合。粉蓝色的墙壁、深蓝色的地毯和床被，白织灯外缠绕了一层蓝纱，使得灯光也透出神秘的蓝色。除了床之外，房间里还有单独的淋浴间、一个沙发、一张桌子和一个洗手池。沙发上放着一件折叠整齐的浴袍，桌子上则是各类精油。

房间的正中间站着一个身材修长挺拔的男人，留着深蓝色的及肩碎发。见岳人进来，便一手放在身后，一手搭在胸前，四十五度鞠了一躬，“忍足侑士，代号魅蓝，为您服务。”然后抬头，脸上露出了意味深长的笑。

“侑士.......”忍足抬头的那一刻，岳人先是愣了一下，然后就潜意识地想要逃。只是腿还没有迈出去，就被忍足抢先一步抓进房间锁上了门，还将他牢牢禁锢在了怀里。

 

“既然付了钱就是客人，如果没能让你享受到可是我的失职...”忍足把头搁在岳人肩膀上，说话时的热气吹在耳根痒痒的，挠得岳人心里也痒痒的。

可岳人也不是轻易就能驯服的，一边用力想要挣开忍足的桎梏，一边嚷嚷着要换人。可惜力量相差太过悬殊，再怎么努力也是徒劳。

“不行哦，魅蓝色，可是你自己选的......”

岳人又挣扎了一会儿，也许是累了，也许是知道挣扎也是徒劳无功，最后总算是停了下来。忍足见他安静了下来，便也松了手，指了指房间一角的淋浴间，“要不要先去冲个澡放松一下？”

 

岳人刚想点头，却发现淋浴间是玻璃门的，也没有浴帘什么的，从外面可以一清二楚地看到里面的情景，不禁红了脸，“那...那你不许偷看！”

忍足轻笑，捏了捏岳人泛红的脸颊，“以前出去合宿的时候也是一起洗澡的，又不是没看过，你在害羞什么？再说...一会儿都要看的......”

岳人听到他说以前的事情，又觉得气不打一出来。一个月没有联系他的事情，他还没有原谅忍足。于是一把拍掉了在自己脸上作乱的手，“反正就是不许看！”说罢抱着浴衣走到了淋浴间边上，却迟迟不肯开始脱衣服。

“好啦，我不看，你自己洗吧～”

见忍足转身去整理桌上的精油了，岳人才别别扭扭地开始脱衣服洗澡。忍足整理完精油，就坐在沙发上等着他。

“我洗好了……”忍足抬头的时候，岳人已经把自己用浴袍裹得严严实实的了。

“喜欢沙发上还是床上，想站着的话也行....”

没有回答......

“精油喜欢什么味道的？有玫瑰，柠檬，海洋，还有......”

忍足问了一堆问题，岳人却撇着嘴不肯答话。于是忍足干脆走到他面前将他打横抱起，坐到沙发上之后又让他背对着自己跨坐到自己的腿上。因为双腿被打开的关系，浴袍的下摆也被撑开，大腿根部的私密处若隐若现……

“那就在沙发上吧，这个姿势会比较舒服。精油的话......”忍足一手摸到一瓶精油，挤了一些到手上，“果然还是草莓味比较适合岳人呢……”

 

岳人闭上眼睛不看忍足，一遍遍告诉自己是为了自己的设计来体验的，却阻止不了忍足在自己身上作乱的手。原本紧紧系着的腰带已经被解开了，浴衣松松垮垮地搭在身上，私密的位置暴露在空气中却因室内温度适宜而没有任何不适。

忍足沾着精油的手掌在岳人的腿根游移，却不触及关键的部位，只是偶尔擦过下方的囊袋引起一阵轻微的颤抖。光是如此，岳人的分身就有了微微抬头的迹象，精油也因为被推开而散发出阵阵草莓的香甜。

“岳人好香好甜，真想把你吃掉呢……”一手在他的分身根部打着圈，一手环抱着岳人纤细的腰肢，还不忘在嘴上调戏着岳人。其实忍足的工作只需要用到手上功夫罢了，言语上的戏谑完全是因为此时在他怀里的是岳人，忍不住想要欺负他罢了……

“不要说奇怪的话....唔.....”在岳人开口说话的时候，忍足用一根手指擦过了分身的顶部。岳人一个激灵，忍不住呻吟了出来。为了让自己不再发出这种羞耻的声音，他用牙齿紧紧地咬住了自己的下唇。

忍足见状，便腾出左手，将食指和中指挤进了岳人的唇齿间，“别伤着自己，要咬就咬我吧……”一边把玩起了岳人身下的囊袋，还用手指在囊袋和菊穴之间的敏感处来回刮蹭，不意外的感受到岳人尚未被怎么触碰的分身又硬挺了几分。

“嗯嗯……唔...哈啊……”岳人不满嘴里手指的入侵，却也不忍真的咬上去，只能任由甜腻的呻吟从自己口中断断续续地流出。倒是忍足得了趣，竟开始将手指在他口中来回抽插了起来，扯出暧昧的银丝，显得无比淫靡......

见岳人的分身已经直直站起，顶部渗出了滴滴透明的液体，忍足便用大手包裹了上去，借着精油和体液的润滑，熟练地撸动了起来。刚开始只是缓慢的摩擦，而后逐渐加快了速度，在顶端的时候也开始肆意地揉捏，引得岳人喘息不断。与此同时，岳人也感觉到身后的耻骨处有硬邦邦的东西顶着自己......这个大色狼……！！

 

想到自己现在任人鱼肉的样子，岳人突然心里涌现了一阵不满。柔软的位置被握在那个人手里逃脱不了，只能赌气地轻咬住了口中的手指。

忍足吃痛，微微皱了皱眉，而后报复似的猛然加快了右手上的速度。

 

“这种时候可不该分心哦……”趁着岳人张嘴喘息时抽出了口中的手指，又感觉到岳人下身有了抽搐的感觉，于是干脆掰过了他的脸，吻上了红艳的唇瓣。

“唔唔唔！嗯……！”高潮的呻吟被封在口中，点点白色的液体喷洒在岳人的小腹上，而更多的是落在了忍足手上。忍足搂紧了岳人，又按摩了几下根部囊袋处，让岳人排出了更多的液体。

“哈...哈......”高潮过后的身体整个软瘫了下来，于是干脆靠在忍足的肩膀上恢复体力。忍足抽了纸巾将两人身上的液体擦干净后就扶着他的肩膀，轻抚他的背脊，嘴唇在他耳畔摩挲着，直到岳人恢复了意识，一下从他身上跳了下来。

“我...我先回去了……”岳人一边说着，一边跑到床边开始穿衣服。

“我马上就要下班了，到vip休息室等我一会儿吧，等下一起去楼下咖啡厅坐坐？”忍足的声音还透着一丝沙哑，也不等岳人答话就把他拉到了休息室，给他倒了杯水后就快步离开了。

忍足再次出现的时候，神色已经恢复了平日的冷静和恬淡。岳人已经等了快三十分钟，可想而知忍足是去做什么的，见他进来便狠狠地瞪着他，红着脸骂了句“流氓”。其实这么长时间，他明明随时都有机会走的，也不知道自己哪根筋不对要在这里等。

“冤枉啊岳人，我对其他客人可不会起反应，岳人是特殊的呐……”虽然听起来是很委屈，可忍足却是笑着说的这句话，一双桃花眼直勾勾地看着岳人，“走吧，请你喝咖啡。”

咖啡厅里的人并不多，很是清静。离开了那充满暧昧气息的地方，岳人才算是完全清醒了过来，简直想要将方才的记忆从脑海里抹去。

“你不是在做医生么，怎么跑到这种地方来了……”

“做科研啊，性学可是生殖科中很重要的一个分支哦。我在这里兼职呢，就是要研究如何能让男性在性爱的过程中获得更强烈的快感……这某种程度上，跟你的工作是异曲同工的吧……”忍足推了推眼镜，看似一本正经地说着，可岳人却觉得眼前的人应该用‘斯文败类’这个词来形容。

“啊对了，听迹部说你最近在做飞机杯的设计，你也是为了这个来觅欢的吧？”忍足一边说一边从自己的包里拿出了一个文件夹递给岳人，“这是我研究到目前的一部分成果，你可以参考一下，希望对你有用。”

岳人虽然很想反驳一句用不着你帮忙，却也按捺不住对忍足研究的好奇。再者说自己也确实需要寻找一下思路，于是最终说了句“谢谢”就收下了。

 

“不用那么见外，以后......说不定还有机会合作哦？”

“切，谁要跟你合作了...”岳人的小别扭在忍足眼里看起来只是撒娇罢了，于是也没再还嘴，而是嘴边露出了一抹狡黠的微笑。

“对了岳人，你一直生我气的那件事，我还是要解释一下。当时是因为刚进医学院，就马上被安排了一个月封闭式的训练，来不及跟你说，所以....让你担心了很抱歉......”说这件事时忍足收了平日里的随性，一脸认真。他知道岳人一直在意这件事，却不给他机会解释。这次难得有机会，一定要说清楚。

“我才没有担心你呢……”岳人搅着杯子里的咖啡不看他，可心里却觉得有块石头落下了。

一周之后，帝趣堂的产品研发部收到了最新款飞机杯的设计稿，开始着手进行产品制造。而他们的首席设计师办公室又是空无一人。通宵了好几天的岳人正在家里补眠。

第二天中午时分，岳人房间里的窗帘还拉得严严实实的，透不出一丝光，被窝里的人还睡得很沉，一动不动的。明明是独居，可房间外面却有人走动的声音传来。然后，卧室的门被打开了。

 

岳人迷迷糊糊间觉得自己被谁拖了起来，强行塞了几口粥，擦干净了嘴又塞回了被子里。只是因为自己实在太困还没睡醒，也就没有去思考为什么自己家里会有人这件事，头一歪就又睡着了……这一觉似乎睡得很甜，仿佛做了什么美梦，嘴角都挂着笑意。再次醒来的时候是被尿意憋醒的，睁开眼已是傍晚时分……

“唔...睡饱了！”揉了揉眼睛又伸了个懒腰，掀开被子下床准备去洗手间，却看到窗边的沙发上坐着一个男人——忍足侑士，正眯着眼打量着他。

“侑士.....？！你怎么在这里！”

忍足晃了晃手上的钥匙，那是岳人家的钥匙。当初有一次岳人通宵赶设计稿之后在家昏睡了三天三夜，也没和迹部请假。迹部还以为他出了什么事情，派了保镖把他家的门撞开才发现他还睡着。自此之后岳人就干脆交了一把钥匙给迹部，说是以后再有这种情况可以直接进来看看他死没死。

 

看来这钥匙一定是迹部给忍足的了。岳人在心里的小本本上默默地给迹部记了一笔，想着什么时候要在慈郎面前说说迹部的坏话了。而正在冰帝大厦看文件的迹部突然打了个喷嚏，随后叫人把空调温度调高了。

岳人的房间里，忍足站起身从身后搂住了岳人，“小家伙很精神呢，是不是想我了？”一边说，一边将手伸向岳人下身的内裤边缘，准备再向下探去。

 

岳人这才想起自己此时浑身上下只穿了条小三角内裤，瞬间满脸通红，“才，才没有....”

“是么，岳人刚刚在梦里还叫我的名字了呢……真的没有做什么奇怪的梦么……”嘴上欺负着岳人，手上也不闲着，握住了半抬头的分身。尿意的侵袭使得分身比平时更加敏感，只是随意抚弄了几下便让岳人觉得受不了了，只是分不清究竟是射精感更强烈还是尿意更清晰……

“唔...不要.....”如果现在在他面前尿出来就太丢脸了……这么想着的岳人一咬牙，用力挣脱了忍足，冲进了厕所。忍足也没再抓着他，任由他跑开了，还轻声笑了笑。

等岳人穿好睡衣从房间出来，饭桌上已经摆了一桌好看的小菜和两副碗筷。忍足正坐在桌子的一边等着他。

 

“你做的？”平时这种情况，迹部也会请个厨师来帮他做些吃的。他请的厨师做的菜自然都是高级货，不过眼前这一桌似乎也丝毫不逊色，还多了一丝平凡温暖的气息。

 

“怎么样，看起来还不错吧？尝尝？”桌上都是岳人爱吃的东西：烤鱼、炸鸡、裙带菜、牛肉饭......

“为什么没有纳豆！”

“喏……”忍足一脸嫌弃地指了指桌角上一个盖子盖着的小碗，岳人打开盖子，心情大好，里面是自己最爱的纳豆！“这东西究竟有什么好吃的啊……”

“就是好吃啊！是你不懂欣赏！”看着满桌子的菜，加上自己也确实饿了，于是便大口吃了起来，“你都不用去上班么？”

“要啊，今天值夜班，陪你吃完饭就要去医院了。”

“那......觅欢呢？”岳人犹豫了一会儿，还是问出了口。

“那只是兼职而已，现在研究已经进行得差不多了，就不做了......怎么，吃醋了？”忍足心里窃喜，看来岳人还是在乎自己的。

“哪有...你别以为，给我做顿饭我就能原谅你了！”

“呵呵……啊对了，迹部让我转告你，明天务必要到公司，有重要的事情。”

“......”平时交完设计都能休息一个礼拜，他这才睡了两天怎么就要去公司了……岳人在心里腹诽着，一边又在小本本上给迹部记了一笔。

 

忍足收拾了碗筷，替岳人把碗洗了之后就去医院了，临走前还关照了岳人电饭锅里恒温热着红豆粥，明天早饭记得要吃。

忍足走后房间里突然清静了下来，岳人觉得似乎有点空落落的。拿出电动游戏打了一会儿也觉得没意思，于是洗了个澡又躺到了床上。许是白天睡得太多了，这会儿反而意识清醒得睡不着觉。闭上眼睛眼前便浮现出了忍足的样子，想起了学生时代的他们，那些一起上学一起打网球一起玩闹的日子......

就这么躺了一夜，反应过来的时候天也蒙蒙亮了。虽然是心不甘情不愿的，可迹部毕竟是老板，他说的话还是要听的。起床换了身衣服，岳人就去了公司。还没踏进办公室，助理就告诉他迹部在顶楼的会议室等着他，让他尽快上去开会。

在顶楼开会的通常是一些公司的大佬，这次也不例外。除了岳人之外，其他的与会人员也都是帝趣堂各个部门的高级主管、总监。迹部先是宣布了岳人设计的飞机杯已经制造出了试验品，通过了质量检测，之后就要进入正式的流水线制造和销售。而后又宣布了自己为帝趣堂聘请了一位医药顾问，协助进行催情药品的研发。

一个响指之后，西装革履的男人被桦帝请进了会议室——忍足侑士，怎么又是他......岳人扶额，这个男人怎么阴魂不散的......

“忍足医生目前是东大附属医院生殖科的副主任，他的研究方向在我们的药品研发上非常适用。相信他的加入，会给帝趣堂带来可观的价值。”

“在下忍足侑士，今后请各位多多指教。”忍足依然是带着职业性的微笑，与在场的人打招呼。

“今天是忍足医生第一次来冰帝，向日君，麻烦你带忍足君去帝趣堂的各个部门参观一下吧。”

“我？”岳人指着自己眨了眨眼，希望只是自己听错了。

“嗯哼～”迹部双手环胸，意思很明确：没错就是你！

“那就麻烦向日君了。”忍足看似礼貌地说着这句话，实际上嘴角又上扬了几分。

 

于是本该在家里睡大觉的岳人下午带着忍足在帝趣堂所在的几个楼层晃了一圈。

忍足就这样成了他们某种意义上的同事。虽然平时该在医院的时候还是在医院上班，但只要一有空就往冰帝大厦跑，一来就缠着岳人美其名曰讨论工作，也不知道他做顾问的试剂研发部和岳人的产品设计部有什么关系。

忍足还自告奋勇地承担起了照顾岳人的责任，每次岳人通宵完之后他都会跑到岳人的家里照顾他。岳人理直气壮地接受着忍足对他的好，却不愿承认自己对他也是有好感的。

有一次，岳人问忍足难道都不需要睡觉么，作为医生平时也是要常常值夜班的，休息的时候还要往冰帝和他这里跑，都不会累的吗？

忍足顺势说当然会累啊，所以不如我就在你这里睡了吧，也好节约一点路上的时间。可是岳人家里只有一张床，于是他就死皮赖脸地蹭上了岳人的床，非要抱着他一起睡。岳人拿他没辙，实在敌不过他耍无赖的功夫，就随他去了。他也没法否认，在忍足怀里睡得比以往都要安心舒服。

 

几个月之后，帝趣堂最新一季度的销售额报表出炉，岳人设计的飞机杯不意外地排在了榜首的位置，并且销售额出现了前所未有的突破。迹部说这次岳人是大功臣，趁此机会要将岳人升到设计师总监的位置，还要给他办个庆功宴。这个大少爷一向雷厉风行，当天下午就让hr订好了第二天的晚宴，还给帝趣堂的中高层领导都发了宴会邀请。

公司的宴会始终略显沉闷，尤其是与各个部门的主管们打交道，虽然所有人脸上都挂着笑容，可笑容的背后却又不知是怎样的波涛汹涌。岳人一向不爱应酬这些，便一个人找了个角落安静地吃着东西。

“迹部说，这会儿的宴会只是走个形式，之后安排了其他节目，你可千万别提前走了。”平日里参加这种宴会岳人也是能躲则躲，躲不过就尽量降低存在感。这次虽然是岳人的设计刷新了销售额，迹部也并没有把他推到话题中心，因而也没有什么人注意到他。倒是忍足发现他一个人坐在那，就跑过来同他搭话。

“什么节目啊？”

“到时候就知道了哦～”忍足将手指抵在唇边，示意他现在还不能说。

过了八点，宴会也就进入了尾声。迹部带着慈郎、忍足和岳人一起坐上了门口停着的加长林肯上，却不告诉他们要去哪。不过，更让岳人疑惑的是，此时桦帝竟然没有跟在迹部身边。

车子行驶中，岳人看着窗外的景色，似乎越来越熟悉，最后停下的地方，竟然是冰帝学园的大门口。迹部招呼大家下车，随后径自走向了网球场的方向。走近了才发现，网球场上已洒满了鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣，中央的位置摆了一张长桌，桌上放着一些菜肴和香槟，桌边站着桦帝。除了桦帝，还有四个人，是宍户、凤、日吉和泷！

刚看清面前的人，岳人和慈郎就扑过去抱住了宍户。他们三个幼驯染，从幼儿园到高中都一直在一起，直到上大学、工作之后才各奔东西。虽然还是经常有联系，可大家都很忙，岳人和慈郎倒还好说，一个在冰帝工作，一个做着迹部名义上的贴身助理，见面的机会尚且还比较多，可和宍户见面的机会就太少了。还有当年网球部的其他人，如今也都各自有了各自的工作和发展。今天迹部居然又把大家聚在了一起，真的是难能可贵。

“慈郎最近总说怀念当初大家一起打网球的日子，本大爷早就想着要让大家聚一聚了，这次总算都有时间，也正好帮岳人庆祝升职啊嗯～”

“原来帮岳人庆祝只是顺带的啊，果然还是慈郎开口说话更有用啊迹部。”岳人还没说话，忍足就先替他表达了不满。这迹部一向是说不过忍足的，只能任由青筋在头上乱爆。

难得的相聚，大家都心情很不错。加上迹部带来的红酒香槟都是顶级的，即便是平日不怎么喝酒的岳人也贪杯多喝了一些。等到大家都叙完旧，时钟也已经越过十二点了的时候，岳人已经昏昏沉沉地靠在忍足肩上了。

“岳人，没事吧？”临走前，慈郎关切地轻轻拍了拍岳人。

“没关系的，我送他回去就好，啊迹部，帮下忙。”迹部扶着岳人，让忍足把他背到身上。

“真的不用本大爷送一下？”

“不用了，他喝醉了坐车会不舒服的。岳人家离这里也不远，我背他回去就好。”

夜里的街道静悄悄的。微风阵阵，岳人似乎被吹得有点凉，抱着忍足脖子的手紧了紧，轻声嘟囔了句“侑士……”，也不知道是有意识的，还是在说梦话。

“怎么了？”

“侑士……你好坏……为什么……都不理我……”

“嗯？”忍足在脑海中搜寻了一下什么时候不理他了，思来想去，看来这小家伙还在计较刚上大学时那一个月的事情，“真的不是故意的……以后再也不会了……”

“唔……讨厌，现在又对我那么好……就……不许……再抛下我了……”

“嗯，再也不会离开你了……呐……岳人，在一起吧”

“唔……好……”

岳人说完头一歪又睡过去了。忍足想着这时候真应该拿支录音笔把岳人的话录下来当作铁证，不然等明天清醒了恐怕是不会认了的。

果然，第二天的岳人完全忘了自己前一晚说的话了。忍足像个小媳妇似地咬着手绢说“岳人你可不能这样啊，昨晚刚答应的今天就反悔了，我可是会伤心的。”可岳人就是一口咬定忍足是在瞎说。

忍足无奈，只好又使出自己死缠烂打的功夫，一个翻身将岳人压在了床上，用力吻住了他的唇。这一吻持续了很久很久，直到岳人快要无法呼吸，忍足才恋恋不舍地松开。

“岳人，跟我接吻不讨厌吧？”

“讨厌……”话虽这么说，脸却是红了，岳人别过头回避了忍足的视线。

“如果真的讨厌，就看着我说……”忍足将岳人的头掰正，逼他与自己四目相对，“岳人，我喜欢你，是真的，你喜欢我，也是真的……昨晚你是真的答应和我在一起了……如果你不认，那我就再问一次，岳人，在一起吧……”

岳人咬了咬唇，心里似乎有什么东西化开了。双手也不自觉地环上了忍足的腰。

“嗯……”

在一起之后没多久，忍足就带着行李搬进了岳人的家里，说是要过二人世界。后来，他又请迹部和慈郎吃了一顿米其林大餐，算是感激迹部明里暗里帮了他不少忙。迹部当然是不会缺这么一顿饭的，不过自己为了帮忍足，不知道被岳人奚落了多少次，又被岳人到慈郎那里告了多少状，不让忍足出点血难解心头之恨。

忍足依然是全心全意地对岳人好，只是狼的本性也逐渐暴露出来了。经常被调戏这件事情岳人早就习惯了，情到浓时好多次把自己折腾到下不了床也就算了，可是他还……还……

还把自己设计的那些情趣用品和他研究的催情剂用在自己身上……

啊！怎么想着想着就想到奇奇怪怪的事情上了！抚着玫瑰花的岳人甩了甩脑袋，想把这些奇怪的事情从脑子里赶跑。身上似乎有点热，还有点渴。已经7点了，忍足还没有来，岳人想先出去给自己倒杯水喝。刚走到办公室门口，门就被打开了。

“嗯？不是让你乖乖等着我么，怎么就要出去了？”会这样随便进岳人办公室的也就只有忍足了，他晃了晃手里的蛋糕盒，“饿了吧？吃蛋糕？”

“渴了，想喝水……”

“给你带了果汁”忍足把另一只手上的果汁递给岳人，然后把蛋糕放在了岳人的办公桌上，打开了盒子。

“那么大，吃不完诶……”眼前的蛋糕明显超过了两个人的分量，可忍足却只是笑笑，切了一块给岳人，又切了一块自己吃。这蛋糕本就是热量很高的东西，吃了一块也就饱了。岳人无奈地看了看剩下的半个蛋糕，“剩下的怎么办……”

“剩下的自然有它的用处……”忍足用手指沾了一些蛋糕上的奶油，抹到岳人的唇边，用手指摩挲着。单是如此，岳人的呼吸就开始不规律了起来，恐怕也是猜到了忍足的意图。

含上了岳人的唇，将刚才擦在唇边的奶油舔干净，一边用手指沾了更多的奶油擦在了岳人的脸颊上，颈上，锁骨上，随后再一一舔舐下去。另一只手也不闲着，解开了岳人的衬衫褪下，又解开了他的皮带和裤子拉链，在岳人的身体上也抹上了奶油。岳人今天似乎也格外容易情动，被吻得喘息不止，也伸手脱下了忍足的眼镜和上衣。

在亲吻岳人的过程中，忍足脸颊边的头发上也沾上了些许白色的奶油，比平时更添了几分性感。岳人心下一颤，趁着忍足抬头看他的间隙主动吻了上去。忍足先是一惊，而后便了然一笑，搂住岳人的腰享受着他难得的主动。待岳人吻够了，再把他抱到桌子上，埋首到他胸前继续刚才的工作。

 

“哈啊....”舌尖游移到胸前的红缨处时岳人倒吸了一口气，他的这处无论被逗弄过多少次依然是如此敏感，仅仅是轻轻舔舐已经让岳人忍不住收紧双腿环住了忍足的腰。忍足将方才抹在胸前的奶油舔干净后，又轻咬吮吸了几下，满意地看到小红点充血挺立了起来。

“真可爱，变大了呢……”又来到另一边，重复着刚才的动作。

“唔嗯...哈...不......”被放开的的地方被舔得湿湿的，即便只是一点细微的空气流动也能清晰地感受到。岳人觉得羞怯又难耐，脸颊早已潮红一片，只能用手臂支撑着身体，承受着一波又一波的侵袭……

湿热的吻一点一点向下，滑过小腹，随后拉下岳人下半身的遮蔽，在已经挺立的分身上也抹上奶油，然后一点一点舔干净，再抹上，再舔干净...另一只手也沾了奶油，摸到身后的穴口出，只是在穴口轻轻揉按试探着，却不进入。这样的举动对岳人而言无异于隔靴搔痒，想要，想要更多......

“唔嗯...侑士.....”双手想要抓紧什么，却只能用指甲抠着桌面，“想要......”

“嗯？哪里想要？是这里......还是.......”将岳人的双腿分开，脚也支到桌面上，使他的私密处完全暴露在自己眼前。灵巧的舌头从分身向下，舔过囊袋后又在穴口流连，细细抚平穴口的皱褶，“还是这里....？”

“唔唔...”想要释放，也想要被填满，都，都好想....“想要...嗯...想要侑士......”

忍足知道岳人一向羞于表达这方面的需求，也就不再勉强他说，一口含住了岳人的欲望，同时将手指挤进了狭窄的甬道。因为有了之前的爱抚，后穴早就期待着被进入，手指刚一进去，就被内壁牢牢吸住。

 

“嗯啊……哈......”早就熟知岳人身上各个敏感带的忍足轻易便摸到了岳人深处那点，抽插触摸着，引得岳人绷紧了身体。前面又被忍足含在口中卖力地吞吐着，前后夹击的感觉让岳人没过多久就觉得受不了，呻吟着将手指插入忍足的发间，主动将下腹处往忍足口中送去。

“嗯嗯……啊.....侑士...不行.......”感觉到岳人身体的抖动越来越激烈，忍足加快了手上和嘴上的速度。岳人一个挺身，射在了忍足口中......

“唔...哈...哈....”高潮过后的岳人脱力地半躺在桌子上，一边喘着气，一边羞愧地看着忍足，“抱歉侑士....我没忍住.....”

“岳人，好甜。”忍足将岳人的悉数吞了下去，因为混合着奶油的味道，倒真的是甜的。

 

“如果觉得抱歉的话，就不要自己一个人舒服了哦……”忍足笑得一脸邪魅，将岳人从桌子上抱了下来，解开裤头，露出自己的硕大，抹了些奶油在上面，然后将手指伸到岳人的嘴边，“舔干净，嗯？”

 

岳人乖巧地张嘴含住了忍足的手指，舔吮了一会之后又跪到了地上，准备含住忍足的分身。忍足却在这时说等一下，然后打开岳人的抽屉，拿出了一个跳蛋。这是帝趣堂的定制版，除了有各种档位频率之外，跳蛋的尾部还连接着一条长长的毛茸茸的尾巴。

“戴上？”虽然是疑问句，可语气却不容置疑。

“侑士...！”这个跳蛋是岳人自己设计的，也是忍足最爱用在他身上的。他曾经好多次在忍足面前被折腾得欲仙欲死，可每每忍足让他用，他还是会害羞...

“自己来，还是要我帮你？”

岳人不答，只是把羞红的脸埋进了忍足怀里。忍足揉揉他的脑袋，将跳蛋埋入他身体的最深处，又轻轻拨了拨露在外面的尾巴。然后打开了跳蛋的最低档，“好了。”

最低档的振动频率并不会对人产生太大的影响，只要不做太大幅度的动作都还可以承受。岳人明白忍足的意思，伏在他的腿间含住了他的分身。

说实话岳人嘴上的功夫实在一般，可忍足就是喜欢看他一边意乱情迷一边强撑着帮自己舔弄的样子。见岳人没什么不适，就逐渐调高了档位。

“唔唔....”嘴里被塞满了的岳人无法呻吟，只能从喉间发出呜呜的声音。配上迷蒙的双眼和因为跳蛋的振动而轻微摇晃的尾巴，像极了发情的小猫。口中的津液因为来不及吞咽，顺着脖颈滑下，忍足的分身抵到深处，因着岳人吞咽的动作摩擦到顶部，也感受到一波波快感……

“嗯啊……岳人好棒......”满意地发出轻叹，一手抚摸着岳人的脸颊，一手将跳蛋的档位调到了最高。

“唔唔唔唔嗯！”跳蛋顶到了敏感处，还不住地来回震荡，突如其来的快感让岳人条件反射地想要逃开，却被忍足牢牢按住了脑袋。眼角溢出生理性的眼泪，被忍足轻轻抹去，已经高潮过一次的分身早就再次高高立起，想要射精的感觉越来越强烈.......

看到岳人要把手伸向自己的下身，忍足抢先一步抓住了他的双手，“不可以自己一个人先去哦……”在岳人就快要到达极限的时候，忍足把跳蛋停了下来，又将自己的分身从岳人口中抽了出来。

 

岳人还来不及喘气，还来不及表达不满，跳蛋就被忍足抽出，换上了那炙热的活物……

岳人就着跨坐在忍足身上的姿势，紧紧搂住了他的脖子。想到忍足在自己的体内，就又羞怯又兴奋，身体都透出淡淡的粉色。两人本就都是濒临高潮的状态，忍足也就不再等待，直接在岳人体内冲撞了起来。除了环着忍足的双手之外，岳人的身体没有其他的支撑，只能随着忍足的动作起起落落，每一下都被顶在最敏感的那一点上。

 

“嗯啊……侑士.....要...要去了……啊......”

“好，一起……”忍足加快了频率，用力地抽插了几次。岳人下腹一紧，身体更加贴向忍足，呜咽着低吟了一声，射了出来。连带着后穴也止不住地收缩起来。忍足用力一挺身，也将自己的热液喷洒在了岳人体内……

情事过后，两人的身上都黏黏的。忍足将岳人打横抱起，打开了办公室旁一间小隔间的门。小隔间里是一间浴室，里面有一个浴缸。冰帝总监级别以上的办公室都有这么一个小隔间，很符合迹部一贯华丽的作风，原本只是为了给员工缓解工作压力用的，结果倒是方便了某些人做某些事情。

忍足在浴缸里放满了热水，抱着岳人坐了进去。岳人虽然瘫在忍足怀里，意识倒还算清醒。一边任由忍足在自己身上打着泡泡，一边在忍足结实的胸肌上画着圈圈。然后，突然像想起什么似地开了口：“侑士！你今天是不是在蛋糕里放了什么奇怪的东西！”

“呵呵，感觉到了么……不过不是蛋糕里哦～”今天的岳人比平时都更容易动情，想必他自己也是有所感知的。

“那是……？”

“是玫瑰里，最新研发出来的情欲催化剂，叫做……觅欢”

“觅欢？那不是……那家店的名字么……”

“嗯，帮别人寻觅生理上极致的欢乐，我们和他们做的事情，是一样的呐……已经和那家店的老板签了协议，所以不会被说侵权。”

“寻觅……极致的欢乐么……”

“嗯，就好像，我们刚才做的事……”

听忍足这么说，岳人又红了脸。虽然，确实是很快乐……虽然，这也正是他们的工作……可是，就这么被说出来，还是好害羞……

“对了，岳人……虽然卡片上已经写过了，还是想亲口对你说一句，宝贝，生日快乐。”

END


End file.
